edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy and the Spirit of the Witch
}} | style="font-size: 90%;" align="center" colspan="2" |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Release Date: October 27, 2014 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Running Time: 88 mins |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Genre: Action Adventure Family Comedy Fantasy Horror Mystery Thriller |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Tagline:: Mystery, Witchcraft, Ghosts, the Eds |- | style="background: #ADD8E6; font-size: 110%;" align="center" colspan="2" |'Credits' |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Writer(s): KingOfWiki1414 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Director(s): KingOfWiki1414 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Music: James L. Venable |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Rated: PG Some violence, scary scene. It's will be almost PG-13. |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Parents Guide: View content advisory » |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Distributed by: Warner Bros Pictures Cartoon Network Movies Studios |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Previous Film: Wizard School of Magic |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Next Film: Alien Invaders (2015) |} Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy and the Spirit of the Witch also known short title as (Spirit of the Witches Ghost, Spirit of the Wicca Witch and Witches Ghost) and this is a sixth film of The New Adventures of Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy and Friends. Principal Antonucci takes the Kids camping in the town of Oakhaven in New England and something went spooky wrong. Plot At Nighttime Peach Creek Jr. High is seen with all the cars parked in the lot and and the audience gets a glimpse inside to see Peach Creek's School Award Night. Inside the stadium, the Principal gives awards to the Kids and Double D, but not Ed and Eddy who did not win any awards this year. Then the Principle calls Ben Ravencroft, who he says is the best horror novel writer, to come up. Double Dee was shocked, cause he was his biggest fan. Double D walks up and shakes his hand. Ben talks about to going down to his small town Oakhaven in New England and the crowd cheers for him. The next morning, when the Eds are having a sleepover, Double D look at the clock and sees it's 7:45. Double D was shocked, as they were late for catching the school bus to Oakhaven. So the Eds take their dog Eddie with them in the car. The Eds follow the school bus that leads them to Oakhaven. They arrive to Oakhaven and see there is a alot of people there at the time, because there is going to be a concert tomorrow night featuring What's Going On?, a band who from England. Eddie digs a hole and found a pair of old shoes. Ed, Eddy and Eddie were dying of hunger so the Mayor, (who instills excitement in the town) takes them to the famous Restaurant, except Edd, who stays behind and follows Ben to his house. They arrive at restaurant and meet Jack (the restaurant's cook and owner). Meanwhile Edd and his friends arrived to Ben's place and see his office to see his all his writings. Kevin asks Ben about the picture of Sarah Ravencroft. Ben tells them the story of Sarah. Which takes place in the 1700s, and she was a very nice beautiful lady who helped the sick people. Edd recognizes the picture of same old tree he saw earlier in the town. That night, Ed, Eddy and Eddie thanked Jack for all of the good food, but Jack is tired and has to clean up many plates. They walked to an empty part of town and started to get scared because it was quiet and too dark. Then the wind blows and the boys look at the sky and a green blast comes out of the old tree with a very loud scream. They run for their lives and the green witch caught up to them and ends up smashed into the guys. Ed and Eddy told the rest of the gang that there is a green witch attacking them. Edd and Sarah look at the tree and broke down. They saw a dark rainbow and heard the distant sound of rock music. They head to the dark forest and found What's Going On? practicing their song "What's Going On?". They enjoyed the song, so they just stood there and watched them perform. When the concert ended, the band introduced themselves to the kids; Thron the leader of the band, Luna the keyboardist and Dusk the drummer. So everybody heads back to the hotel. Except for Ed and Eddy, who were following the Mayor thinking he is the green witch. So the Eds follow him and the Mayor heads to an old dark warehouse while Ed and Eddy sneak in, and they heard a noise and look up and saw a green witch appear. She attacks Ed and Eddy and they run and smash into a wall and the Mayor and into the hotel and run into Double D and Ben. Sarah and jimmy come up and help Ben and Double D and ask what's going on Ben says ask Ed and Eddy Kevin and jonny and Rolf and nazz come up to double d tells them it's no mystery they are hiding in a mailbox Cast and character Absent * The Kanker Sisters * Leo * Constructicons * Devastator Soundtrack Avril Lavigne, who performed three songs "What's Going On", "Heart on Fire" and "Witch's Ghost (We Got a Problem)". Order of events in the film # Award Night # John Ravencroft Appear # Traveling to Oakhaven # Meet the Mayor and Mr. McKnigh # Ed and Eddy are sneaking off, expect Edd are to stay with the kids and the principle. # Ed and Eddy are hungry. # The Kids are at John's House to look around. # Ed and Eddy out off hotel, but something went wrong. # The Witch (real witch) # Nobody believing them # Meeting The Girls Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy and the Alien Invasion The seventh film where Ed finds a new intergalactic species that enslaves everyone in Peach Creek Jr. High. Gallery File:Posterf0c857859e67944fee12b838e5cd6c3c09335e0c.jpg|Old Movie Poster File:KANKERS.jpg|Eddy's Scream. File:Extreme_Closeup.jpg|Ed's scream. File:0_(1).jpg|Ed faces the Witch. File:Eee.jpg|The Eds try to escape from Ben Ravencroft. File:EEnE6movie.jpg|Movie poster #1 File:Poster68c5aa4d7865ea289118761df2c547d93a346e88.jpg|Movie poster #2 Quotes *'TBT': Category:Movies Category:The movie Category:The New Adventures of Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy & Friends Category:Evil Category:Ghost Category:Witch Category:PG